Entre Anjos e Demonios
by Drik Phelton
Summary: Yusuke sempre foi o amor da vida de Keiko ela sempre o havia esperado, mas dessa vez o Adeus parece ser definitivo. As coisas no Mundo das Trevas estão complicados e estranhos fenômenos começam a unir esse mundo com o outro.


**Author name: **Drik Phelton

**Sinopse: Yusuke sempre foi o amor da vida de Keiko ela sempre o havia esperado, mas dessa vez o Adeus parece ser definitivo. As coisas no Mundo das Trevas estão complicados e estranhos fenômenos começam a unir esse mundo com o outro.**

Disclaimer: Não preciso dizer que Yusuke Hurameshi não me pertence não é mesmo? Se bem que se pertencesse com certeza eu estaria rica e aproveitando a vida ao invés de ser uma humilde escritora de fics... hehehehe!

**Entre anjos e demônios**

**Capitulo I**

**Triste Adeus**

Já fazia cinco anos desde o dia que ele havia voltado do mundo das trevas após o torneio que definiria o novo rei e apesar da vida na terra ser feliz e em paz... Principalmente por poder estar ao lado dela ele se sentia incompleto... Sabia que algo faltava... Nada preenchia o vazio do seu coração.

Todos haviam mudado, ele havia mudado nada parecia que voltaria a ser como antes... Mas também como poderia agora nem ele mesmo sabia o que queria... Uma parte sua desejava ficar... Ficar para poder estar perto da menina que dormia tranquilamente ao seu lado... Menina não, mulher... Sim agora ela era sua mulher, mas a outra parte o seu lado demoníaco desejava desesperadamente voltar às batalhas cuja sua alma de guerreiro tanto ansiava.

Sabia que não agüentaria ficar naquele lugar mais muito tempo... Porem esse não era o problema e sim o fato de como a encararia... Logo as coisas mudariam e ele não poderia obrigá-la a mudar com ele.

O que diria? O que vivemos não passou de uma ilusão e apesar de... Não sei se realmente a amo... A desejo não posso negar, mas isso não é amor... Ou talvez seja não tenho mais controle sob mim mesmo.

Se eu tivesse sido um pouco mais forte isso não estaria acontecendo. Sei que voltei para ela e por ela, mas também sei que não pretendia ficar por tanto tempo. Mesmo assim me rendi aos seus afagos e acabei por machucar quem mais quero bem nesse mundo.

Sou um idiota... Esbravejou se virando para o outro lado da cama apenas encarando a escuridão daquele quarto.

A garota ao lado soltou um gemido ao sentir o corpo do homem se afastar do seu, mas não acordou, estava muito cansada.

Desistindo de continuar deitado ele se levantou ainda nu para encarar o céu onde inúmeras estrelas cintilavam no infinito, como se estivessem gozando da sua dor.

Eu não posso ficar com você. Ele murmurou fechando os olhos com força, tentando colocar seus pensamentos em ordem... seu coração.

Uma lagrima escorreu pelo rosto da jovem deitada na cama. Fingindo que ainda dormia permaneceu na cama estática, sofrendo a dor de um adeus. Queria poder odiá-lo por sempre abandoná-la, queria dizer que não se importava se ele fosse embora ou ficasse. Queira dizer que ele a havia iludido e brincado com seus sentimentos para agora jogá-la fora. Mas não podia, sabia que não era verdade então a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi abafar os soluços que teimavam em querer sair de sua garganta e fingir estar dormindo.

Sinto muito. Disse ele por fim sem se virar para encará-la.

Ele sabia que ela havia acordado. Podia sentir o cheiro salgado do liquido que agora banhava o rosto da menina, podia ouvir seu coração disparado. Aquilo o machucava.

Ate mesmo um ser sem sentimento como deveriam ser as criaturas da sua espécie conseguia sentir remorso ao fazer alguém sofrer. No caso dele era mais que remorso. Era uma culpa que comprimia seu peito e lhe tirava o ar.

Mas não podia continuar a enganá-la, isso só a faria sofrer ainda mais, não queria mais essa culpa em sua consciência.

Esperou ela se acalmar um pouco ainda tentando ignorar o choro que persistia em rolar por seu delicado rosto. Ficaram assim em silencio um bom tempo. Quanto tempo? Bom isso ele não saberia dizer. Estava embriagado com a cheiro que ela emanava, estava triste pelo sofrimento que lhe causaria.

Preciso falar com você. Disse por fim com a voz mais seria que conseguiu emitir virando-se lentamente para encará-la.

A moça assustou-se com aquilo, não esperava que aquela conversa aconteceria tão cedo.

Não queria que ela acontecesse. Ela ainda tinha um pouco de dignidade.

Não... Não é necessário. Falou surpreendendo-se com o tom firme de sua voz. Porque ela sentia cada centímetro do seu corpo tremendo sob o olhar atento de Yusuke.

Ele porem continuou encarando-a não podia deixar as coisas assim. Aproximou-se da cama e sentou-se na beira. A menina abaixou a cabeça não querendo encará-lo. No entanto ele puxou o queixo dela delicadamente o colocando em sua mão e a forçou a encará-lo.

Os olhos dela estavam inchados e vermelhos, a pele do rosto antes branquinha agora encontrava-se escarlate. E ela tremia lentamente sob o contato da mão do rapaz. Nunca em toda sua vida ele havia visto tanta tristeza transbordado daqueles olhos. Nunca pensou que pudesse ver tanto desespero naquela alma.

Por quê? Ela sussurrou entre as lagrimas. As forças pareciam ter se esvaido de seu corpo.

Não sei... mas eu sinto que uma parte de mim esta faltando... aos poucos eu estou me perdendo... essa vida para mim não é o suficiente.

Eu não sou o suficiente? Indagou com a voz embargada pelas lagrimas.

você foi à única coisa que me fez provar a felicidade enquanto estive aqui...

Mesmo assim vai me deixar. Rebateu ela sem me deixar completar a frase.

você sabia que isso aconteceria! Eu sou um filho das trevas.

Mas não pensei que seria tão cedo. E sempre tive a esperança de que talvez...

È melhor assim... temo que se demorar mais a despedida mais difícil ela se torne.

não importa quanto tempo demore... toda vez que você for embora eu vou chorar... e sofrer.

dessa vez eu não sei se vou voltar. Você vai me esperar?

não tem o direito de me pedir isso.

Eu s... sei disso. E nem quero que você o faça.

Apesar de saber que sempre te esperei!

Você sente dessa vez será diferente. Nos dois sentimos

eu signifiquei algo para você? Ou fui só uma...

não... eu quero que você saiba o quão especial você é para mim.

Eu te amo. Do fundo do meu coração. Mas eu sinto que não vou conseguir passar o resto da minha vida te dizendo adeus.

Então não diga mais. Apenas essa ultima vez.

o que quer dizer com isso?

que você tem que ser feliz e eu nunca vou poder te fazer feliz. Talvez nem nesse mundo nem no outro.

você não entende mesmo não é seu grande idiota. Ela explodiu. Eu seria feliz com você ate no inferno e sabe por quê?

Ele apenas permaneceu calado encarando a forma zangada da menina.

Porque eu estaria com você. Completou.

O mundo se abriu diante de seus pés e ele não pode evitar um leve sorriso. Mas isso não era certo. Ele não poderia fazê-la esperar mais uma vez. Talvez ele nem ao menos voltasse.

Mas talvez eu não pudesse estar com você.

Sabe de uma coisa. Eu te amo. De verdade. Mas não sou toa forte assim. Já estou cansada de viver com medo de que amanha você vá embora e nunca mais volte, mas ai você sempre voltava e eu apenas era feliz por poder te ter de volta. Dessa vez é diferente nos dois sentimos isso. Eu não vou te esperar mais depois que você for. Tentarei ser feliz com outro homem. Espero que alguém passe a ocupar o lugar que antes era seu no meu coração e mesmo sabendo que isso vai ser muito difícil de acontecer, vou tentar esquecer essa minha obsessão que é você. Ser feliz com outra pessoa. Deixar de te amar...

Essas ultimas palavras ela disse em um leve sussurro.

Ele levantou-se agora sem encará-la e juntou as suas roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo quarto.

Depois de um tempo ele encaminhou-se para a porta, mas antes de sair virou-se lentamente para ela e com um leve sorriso disse:

sinto muito por te fazer sofrer tanto assim minha pequena. Espero que encontre alguém bom o suficiente para te fazer feliz... não na verdade eu sou egoísta e não espero isso mas sei que não a outra solução. Adeus e seja feliz!

Depois que o corpo do rapaz sumiu pela porta ela se deixou cair no choro... choro todo o desespero que estava preso em sua garganta... todos os sentimentos agora perdidos... todos os sonhos de um futuro agora destruídos.

O rapaz encostou-se na porta e apenas ouvia os soluços que vinham do quarto onde ele antes estava. Quilo o machucava, mas ele não podia ficar estaria mentindo mais uma vez para si próprio e em especial para ela.

Adeus! Disse por fim tirando do bolso de sua calça um delicado cordão com uma estrela de cristal e o colocando pendurado na maçaneta da porta logo em seguida desapareceu na escuridão do apartamento.

A separação que ela tanto temera finalmente se concretizara, palavras já não eram mais necessárias ela sabia que o havia perdido, e só por essa noite deixaria sua fraqueza transparecer, choraria ate suas lagrimas secarem, remoeria toda a amargura e o desespero de sua alma para que no dia seguinte pudesse voltar a viver... não viver ela não poderia mais, o mais importante de si acabava de deixá-la então ela apenas poderia tentar ser feliz com aquilo que ainda lhe restava. Essa com certeza seria a pior noite de sua vida e amanha o pior dia, mas se mesmo o sol consegue ressurgir após a pior tempestade ela faria o mesmo.

Ele andava tranqüilo pelas ruas da cidade, algo o incomodava ele sabia disso, a face corada da menina não saia de sua cabeça... o adeus... as palavras... tudo contribuía para piorar as coisas.

Arrependido? Perguntou a sombra que aparecia na penumbra atrás dele.

Não. Disse sem titubear ou olhar para quem estava atrás de si. Não era preciso ele sabia. Conhecia essa presença.

Ela esta sofrendo e muito. Apesar de não ter sentimentos sei disso.

Não precisa me fazer sentir mais culpado.

Pois deveria. Ela é humana e jovem. Elas sempre sofrem mais.

Vá embora. Não estou com paciência para o seu sarcasmo Akume.

Desculpe meu senhor. Disse a mulher em tom de deboche, mas preciso falar com você.

O que você quer?

A hora esta chegando. Eles querem a sua presença.

Diga que irei amanha. Ainda tenho algumas coisas para resolver.

Quer ver a sua humana mais uma vez?

Não te interessa. Disse ríspido.

Então? Continuou ignorando o comentário de Yusuke

Humf! Quero me despedir de meus amigos!

Dela também?

Caso você não tenha percebido foi isso que eu acabei de fazer.

Não você apenas a afastou de si. Não se despediu de verdade. Afinal você nem ao menos falou sobre seu verdadeiro sentimento.

Esta falando asneiras Akume. Agora que em tornei um monstro completo sabe que não tenho mais capacidade para amar.

HAHAHA! Você é um tolo por pensar isso. Seu pai sabia disso, você vai demorar mais para aprender e vai perde-la por isso.

Me deixe em paz. Você não tem direito de falar nada Sra.geladeira.

Por favor, você já foi mais criativo.

Criativo?

sim, nas ofensas.

Falar a verdade não é ofensa.

Por favor, eu sou uma youkai. O que você queria? Que eu me debulhasse em sentimentos?

Oras eu sou um youkai e nem por isso...

Você nem por isso? Perguntou interessada.

Ah! Vai pro inferno.

Já estive la. Nessa estação não tem nada de interessante. Continue.

Não te interessa.

Se não interessasse eu não estaria perguntando.

E se mesmo assim continua sem resposta é porque realmente você não tem nada a ver com isso.

o que não significa que eu não obterei uma resposta.

da minha parte pelo menos não vai.

Sabe qual o seu problema Urameshi?

Não. Mas tenho certeza que você vai me contar intrometida.

Você não enxerga a verdade nem mesmo se alguém esfregar ela na sua cara.

E você é a voz da sabedoria que tudo sabe não é mesmo.

Algo parecido com isso. Claro sem contar o fato que eu sou uns 300 anos mais velha que você. Basicamente tenho muito mais experiência.

Nossa agora sim. Alem de intrometida é prepotente.

Quem pode, pode...

Ah! Vai embora.

Você é um mal perdedor.

Não estou em um dos meus melhores dias. Caso você não tenha notado.

Ah! Eu notei. O problema parece ser você. Acho que ainda não percebeu que a sua condição de youkai não te anula completamente.

E o que você que eu faça. Arraste ela comigo?

de preferência sim.

A claro e deixar ela onde?

Você sabe.

De jeito nenhum o Makay não é lugar para ela.

E daí tenho certeza que ela iria.

Eu sei disso.

E o que esta esperando?

Já disse que tomei uma decisão e não pretendo voltar atrás.;

Você é um tolo Urameshi. Um grande tolo.

Problema meu.

Mais uma pergunta e depois eu vou...

que seja rápida.

Você agüentaria vê-la com outro?

Claro que sim.

Ótimo. Vou avisar a Kimoto que ele tem uma chance. Sabe outro dia nos estávamos andando e ele a viu. Confesso que nunca o vi tão interessado por ninguém desse jeito. Especialmente sendo ela uma humana. Claro que eu disse a ele que ela era sua. No entanto agora que ela já não é mais nada pra você eu posso dizer a ele que não há problema em conquistá-la.

Como assim ela é minha... disse com raiva... na verdade com uma pontada de ciúme. Se aquele youkai idiota se aproximar dela eu parto ele em dois... mando ele pro limbo...

Hahahaha...

Qual a graça?

Você.

Eu?

Acaba de dizer que ela não se importa e agora faz toda essa sena. Confesso chega a ser ridículo.

Mas ela é minha. É apenas por isso.

Sua... interrompeu-a. Jeito possessivo esse seu não? Aposto que você não gostava de dividir seus brinquedos.

Você é tão engraçada.

É o que todos dizem.

Ficaram em silencio por algum tempo ate que Yusuke um pouco a contra gosto perguntou:

o Kimoto realmente ficou interessado nela?

Meu Deus... eu não agüento... você é tão previsível. Falou em tom de deboche.

Me responda.

O que?

não se faça de idiota.

Sim é verdade ele ficou interessado nela, mas...

chega vamos voltar agora mesmo

Não íamos só amanha?

Eu tenho umas contas pra acertar com o Kimoto quem ele acha que é para ficar de olho no que é meu.

Hahahahaha... Gargalhou, você é patético.

Onde ele esta?

Quem?

Oras Kimoto. Eu vou torturá-lo ate não poder mais pela ousadia.

Ah! Por favor, da um tempo, ele nunca chegaria perto dela mesmo se quisesse.

Por que?

Porque teoricamente ela realmente pertence a você.

Como?

Você se acasalou com ela não?

Isso eu acho que é obvio. O que tem isso?

Bom, para nos youkais isso significa que agora ela pertence a você. Um conceito totalmente machista e ultrapassado, pra mim claro, mas todos os youkais machos ainda seguem esse voto...

E?

Ela será sua ate que você morra, suspirou parecendo zangada como se lembrasse de algo extremamente desagradável. Basicamente é isso. Terminou por fim.

Yusuke não pode evitar que um grade sorriso surgisse em seus lábios, ela era dele e somente dele, poderia ser egoísmo, mas que se danasse o resto.

Agora fica ai sorrindo feito um bobo. Sinceramente vocês homens são ridículos. Disse Akume olhando para ele.

Amanha nos vemos. Disse Yusuke já um pouco mais bem humorado.

Não disse que ia voltar hoje? Perguntou intrigada.

Mudei de idéia. Eu tenho mesmo que resolver algumas coisas.

Sei... e eu nem imagino porque você mudou de idéia.

Como? Indagou fazendo cara de desentendido.

Cínico... mas tem algo que você esta se esquecendo queridinho. Disse fazendo cara de vitoriosa. Como se soubesse de algo que ninguém mais sabia.

Não entendi.

Essa regra se limita apenas a youkais.

E o que tem isso?

Caso você tenha esquecido ainda existem os humanos.

O sangue pareceu ter escorrido completamente das veias de Yusuke, ele ficou realmente pálido a realidade finalmente pareceu atingi-lo como um soco no estomago.

E isso quer dizer...

Você é meio lento não?

Er... bom claro que eu sei que isso poderia acontecer. Falou tentando disfarçar o ciúme. Seu corpo tremia levemente enquanto ele falava isso.

Mentiroso.

Posso saber qual o propósito dessa conversa?

Se eu dissesse que é me divertir as suas custas você não ia gostar

Provavelmente não.

Então acho que fica melhor se eu disser que é pra te mostrar a realidade.

Eu já a conheço.

Pois parece que não. Continua se comportando como um pateta.

você deveria ter mais respeito por mim. Se fosse outro já estaria morto.

Quando você começar a agir como um adulto talvez eu tenha mais respeito. Alem do mais você sabe que eu me importo.

Você é insuportável.

Você também.

Pra ser sincero, eu esperto que ela encontre um humano que a faça feliz. Disse depois de algum tempo em silencio enquanto olhava para o céu.

A por favor você nem ao menos consegue ouvir alguém dizendo que ela pode estar com outro imagine vê-la com outro.

Isso porque eu ainda estou confuso... e por que eu estou conversando com você?

Porque eu sou uma ótima companhia.

Uma convencida você quer dizer...

Hahahaha... nossas conversas são sempre ótimas,

Me deixe. Por favor... implorou cansado.

Tudo bem. Amanha a meia noite. É o prazo máximo, não poderei ficar mais muito tempo aqui despercebida.

Ótimo.

Ele entrou no apartamento sem nem ao menos se dar ao trabalho de ligar a luz do apartamento. Seus olhos não precisavam da luz para enxergar, afinal nem mesmo humano ele era.

Mesmo assim tentou viver como um. A vida como um simples humano era cansativa. Ele estava começando a ficar lento e perder o condicionamento físico. Porém era um preço que ele podia pagar no começo, mas de uns tempos para cá tudo começou a ficar mais difícil. Pra ser mais preciso de uns seis meses para cá a vida começou a se complicar.

Caminhou até seu quarto mudou de roupa e caminhou ate uma poltrona que ficava na varando de seu apartamento.

Levantou os braços tentando se esticar e soltou um leve bocejo. Tentaria dormir. Amanha seria seu ultimo dia aqui... voltaria ao mundo das trevas para enfrentar os monstros mais fortes que pudesse encontrar. Se tornaria rei e esqueceria para sempre a menina de longos cabelos castanhos e sorriso angelical que um dia havia feito de sua vida melhor.

Mas ele era um guerreiro e guerreiros não se prendem a família e esses tipos de sentimentos... mas acima de tudo ele era um youkai e isso tornava sua cede por desafios ainda maior.


End file.
